The Most Unlikely of Friends
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: Annalise Crichton, A.K.A Super Nova, somehow finds herself in the Kyln with an assassin, a flora colossus, a talking racoon, Drax the Destroyer, and some guy who calls himself 'Star-Lord'. [This story will no longer be a RonanxOC, but will continue to crossover with the marvel with the upcoming sequel "Help Me Fight the Cold" (Captain America: The Winter Soldier)]
1. Chapter 1

**I frelling knew that this was going to happen when I saw 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. I'm writing a fanfiction…. Cheers! ~ Imagineer  
**

* * *

 **(Narrative POV)**

She was just walking around, she never expected to go to prison for walking around…. trying to settle a dispute between: a human (or Terran), a Zen-Whoberian, a Raccoon, and a Flora Colossus on the planet known as Xandar. It all began at the fountain in the middle of the square.

She had been walking around enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sunlight from a fellow star when she saw a Flora Colossus drinking the fountain.

' _Poor thing,'_ she thought _'He must thirsty. I should give him some water from my container so he won't have to drink such filthy water, he has no idea how many people put their smelly feet in that water.'_

Walking over to the creature she heard his raccoon companion told him to stop drinking the water, and insulted the creature.

"There is no need to insult this poor creature; all he wants is a drink." She sternly told the raccoon.

"Hey, look lady, my comrade and I are busy so you need to keep that gorgeous face of yours out of our business!" Rocket snapped at the purple beauty that all feared, adored, and knew as Super Nova. Turning to the Flora Colossus she handed him her water container.

"Here this is much better than the stuff that you have been drinking." She told him in a soft, strong tone.

"I am Groot." He nodded to her, and then happily drank the water.

"Your welcome, my name is Annalise Crichton." She smiled, and then sat on the edge of the fountain pool.

"I am Groot?" he asked her, sitting with her.

"Oh yes, I've traveled very far. I used to travel with my family, but I wanted to see more of the universe; so I took Tayln, my ship, and left… it has been a quarter of a cycle (year) since I left. I hope to visit them soon." She told the Flora.

"I am Groot." He placed a moss-covered hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Groot… you know I had a friend who was a Flora, she was a Delvian, very rare like you… she's dead though; I think she would have loved to meet you."

"I am Groot?"

"Her name was-"

'Groot come on, it's time to go to work!" Rocket called his friend, they had a target, and that target was named Peter Quill.

Annalise Crichton was walking away from the fountain when some man ran past her, and made her fall to the ground. She looked up to see him being paralyzed by some shocking ammunition. That man was Peter Quill, and that is how they all ended up getting arrested together. She didn't do anything wrong though, she was just walking.

* * *

 **(Annalise's POV)**

We were all lined up in front of the window for identification, there was another who was with us, he had bluish-gray skin with red marking all over; they had found him moments after they had found us.

"We found these guys on Xandar; check out the rep sheets. Drax: AKA the Destroyer. Since his wife and family were killed, he's been on a rampage across the galaxy in a search for vengeance." The Commander continued down the line.

"Peter Jason Quill. He's also known as Star-Lord." Commander Dey told the Nova Corps Officer.

"Who calls him that?" the Officer asked.

"Himself, mostly. Wanted mostly on charges of minor assault, public intoxication and fraud..." I watched as Peter flipped them the bird a pretended to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know how this machine works..." They finally decided it was my turn to be introduced.

"This one has no criminal record, in fact she is one of the beings that ended the war between the Scarrens and the Peacekeepers." The Commander said, I felt everyone's' eyes on me. I saw my information in front of me on the screen.

* * *

 **NAME: Annalise Crichton**

 **RACE: UNKNOWN**

 **ALIAS: Super Nova**

 **HAIR COLOR: Black**

 **EYE COLOR: Electric Blue**

 **SKIN COLOR: Lilac/Purple**

 **BOUNTY: 9.5 Million Units**

 **CAPABILITIES: Energy/Power of a Star, Enhanced strength, Enhanced speed, Hyperactive senses, Telekinesis, Telepathic, Electro kinetic**

 **ORIGIN: Super Nova, the result of illegal scientific experimentation on a star, causing it to go Super Nova in it's confinement. Named Annalise by her adopted brother Commander John Crichton on the Leviathan known as 'Moya' and assisted him and the rest of his crew, of former fugitives, in ending the Peacekeeper Wars.**

 **CAUTION: Avoid confrontation with this creature, do not provoke if survival is critical; highly dangerous, if encountered proceed with caution.**

* * *

"Well if she's not a criminal then why is she here?" the Officer asked his Commander.

"Because she is wanted by many for the fact that she is literally a star. She would be the greatest weapon to utilize in war." The Commander explained. "I've sent word to her adopted Uncle, the Dominar of the Hynerian Empire, Rygel the sixteenth to come and get her."

"I'll have you know Commander Rhomann Dey, that I am not some defenseless female, that I am perfectly _frelling_ capable of taking care of myself, and that I have no reason to hide behind my family you _frellwit_!" I snapped; I had enough of people thinking that I am weak, why must I always have to prove myself constantly. I had already proven myself in the Peacekeeper Wars, what more did I need to do!

The Commander had ignored me. It wasn't the first time someone has ignored me. The others were still looking at me as though I shouldn't even exist (not in a mean way) all except Rocket he seemed to understand me, given the fact that he was an experiment too.

Contrary to what you may believe I did feel pain in my star form during the experimentation, they kept me in an enclosed space for precautionary reasons. I hated every minute, every second; I even hated my new form at first, till I was convinced otherwise by Pilot, my mother Zhaan and my sisters Chiana, and Aeryn. I missed my mother so very much.

"Take them to the Kyln." The Commander ordered the Officer. Once we boarded the transport we had to hand over our belongings. When the Officer came to take my things I decided to ask him a question.

"Can I contact my Leviathan, Tayln?"

"Why?" he asked. The others just kept looking at me.

"Because if Dominar Rygel is going to come and get me then I insist that Tayln returns to Moya, his mother. The Dominar and I will meet my brother John and Moya so that I will remain with them, and also Moya has not seen her child for a long time; they miss each other a great deal." I explained.

"Very well then." the Nova Corps Officer nodded, and gave me my communicator. Using it I told Tayln, who had been following me the whole time, to Starburst and find his mother.

"Look out the window, for this may be the only time you will see a Leviathan Starburst." I told the others; they all looked out the window to see Tayln Starburst.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Peter exclaimed.

"I must say that it is very impressive." said Gamora.

"I am Groot!" The Flora said happily.

"I have to agree with you on that one Groot." Rocket said. Drax did not say a word, but I could tell that he was amazed.

"Alright you drannits, let's go to the Kyln." I smiled, trying to hide the fact that it hurt to have Tayln leave me.

* * *

 **Well, isn't this exciting? Worlds are colliding and somehow it all makes sense… sort of?** **I hope you all like that. Please do not forget to review, favorite, follow this story. Because you guys are the reason that I write, and am writing as you read this. Love ~ Imagineer**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who don't know what other fandom I have semi-crossed over with 'Guardians of the Galaxy' is 'Farscape'… Look it up, because I'm too lazy to explain it to you; all that I can tell you is that this was done partially by the Jim Henson Company.**

 **NOTE to: Jotunheim Storm, Thanos uses a different breed of Leviathans that we have seen in the 'Avengers' movie; now this breed, (or stage of evolution) of Leviathan is dumbest I have seen by far; yes, the have strength and teeth, but they are brainless. They cannot think, or speak on their own; (or even Starburst, look it up) this species does not require a symbiotic relationship with Pilots (look it up).**

 **Now, let me bore you with my theory about the evolution of Leviathans. This theory stretches across three, maybe even four fandoms, or more if we talk about sub-species such as Star Whales (Doctor Who), but we won't be talking about sub-species.**

* * *

 **The first stage of evolution: Leviathans of Myth; these are the ones you hear about in legends, and old sailor stories. They lived in the see, and had torn apart ships for fun.**

 **The second stage of evolution: Leviathans of SUPERNATURAL; from sea to land leviathans evolved to have humanoid form while still keeping their outrageous amount of teeth. When they were banished to Purgatory they lost their forms, and evolved again by becoming this black slug like essence that could take over human bodies, and remain in their new permanent 'shell' like a crab, so to speak.**

 **The third stage of evolution: Leviathans of the Marvel universe; these leviathans are controlled by Thanos, and the reason these leviathans did not die out as their species continued to evolve into stronger, and smarter leviathans is because they are under the control of Thanos, and are bred to be his 'war machines', so to speak.**

 **The final stage of evolution: The Farscape Leviathans; these leviathans can also be known as 'living ships' because a tamed leviathan that is bonded with Pilot (which is a whole other species that I am too exhausted to delve into at this moment) can become passenger ship, or a Prisoner transport, as Talyn's mother Moya is. Tayln is the first of his kind; he is a half-breed, a leviathan – peacekeeper warship. He is able to choose who he wishes to bond with (it does not have to be of the Pilot species), and does not require a symbiotic relationship with his chosen pilot.**

 **Well, that was long, if you wish to know more about Farscape, Moya, Pilot, or Talyn then do some research. It won't hurt. ~ Imagineer**

* * *

 **(Narrative POV)**

Rocket was bragging about how he, and Groot had broken out of many prisons before, and would break out of the Kyln too. They were all being led single file, it was at this point in time that Annalise began to ignore her fellow prisoners as they bickered among themselves.

The star was more concerned about how her family would react when they received the message that she was in prison. Dominar Rygel would most likely be livid over the fact that the heir to his empire was associating with criminals, even though he was once labeled as a criminal not too long ago.

Chiana and D'Argo would most likely laugh while John, Aeryn, Crais, and Noranti would be rolling their eyes and shaking their heads saying: "It was bound to happen sometime." Because being labeled as, or associated with criminals was a family trait for the Crichton's.

Annalise was about to chuckle when suddenly she, and Gamora, were pushed into a room away from the males and told to strip so that the guards could begin the sanitation process. When they were in nothing, aside from their underwear, the two examined each other from a distance to know their physical strengths; sizing up a potential opponent, one might say?

Both found that they were compatible in physical fitness, but Gamora knew that the former star was not to be underestimated, and could possibly prove to be an excellent ally.

As far as Annalise was concerned Gamora kept reminding her of her sister, Aeryn. She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but once again, before she could say anything the two were doused by some sort of pungent sanitizing agent from a powerful hose. The liquid was an orange-pink color and hurt Gamora's skin; Annalise was unaffected by it, except for a moment she lost her balance, but the liquid evaporated as soon as it touched her skin.

When that was over they were given yellow uniforms to wear once they had dried off. Annalise looked over her shoulder to see Gamora staring at her back. Annalise had a few small scars, but what struck Gamora was Annalise's silver freckles, like the ones on her cheeks. The freckles changed to shape different constellations, and galaxies, and like the freckles on her cheeks they seemed to glow slightly; it was hard for her to tell with the lights on.

* * *

As the group walked in Annalise noticed that the inmates despised Gamora, and that Peter was not so popular either. One even tried to threaten Peter, but was immediately thrown aside by Groot as Rocket threatened everyone else in the prison that no one was allowed to touch Quill.

That did not stop the inmates from trying to get to Gamora. One creature tried grabbing her hair to pull her back, but she did nothing to stop it, but Annalise was quick to grab the creature's wrist, and leave a burn. The creature howled and ran to the nearest guard that would take him to a medic; the group was then quickly escorted to their cells, the guard informed Annalise that she would have to share with Gamora.

"We hope you don't mind, it's only temporary." Said the guard as if it was the worst thing that could happen to her.

"There is no need to concern yourself. I don't mind it at all, I've had worse, believe me." She winked at the guard, and then linked her arm with Gamora's and walked into the cell.

* * *

 **Stopping here, just because I can't think of anything else. I will try to get more chapters out for most of my stories before the end of October, so be prepared.**

 **~ Imagineer**


End file.
